An Extra Set Of Hands
by SomeRandomGirlThatLovesHomo xD
Summary: Dare has been missing from lunch for the past week and Emilia comes to see what she has been up too. Rater M for Lemon...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :)


(Emilia's Point Of View)

Mo, Miss Aubrey, Taye, and the rest of the gand were all in the DCI Lounge, where we mostly chill, watch movies, and eat. We were all sitting on the couch eating burgers while atching Scary Movie 5, (which by the way is the best movie I've ever seen), when we noticed we were missing someone. Dare. She always disappears at lunch time. "Ughh. She's missing again." MacCoy said shaking his head.

"Don't worry, I'll get to the bottom of this." I said getting up from my spot on the couch and walked down the hall way. I walked past the bathroom when I heard a whimper. I immediately stopped and opened the bathroom door.

"Dare?" I called, looking for her distinctive hair. I swore, I heard her. I heard a small squeak coming from one of the stalls, and I approached the sinks.

"Dare?" I said once again questioningly. I heard another noise, like she was in pain, I moved quickly to the stall, rapping my hand urgently around the stall door-handle.

"Are you okay?" the door opened suddenly nearly tumbling into the stall and sending my awkwardly bumping into Dare as she emerged. She sniffed, her eyes were red and puffy, evidence that tears are running down her cheeks.

"I hurt my wrist" She sniffed, showing my her un-sleeved wrist. I frowned sympatheticly, brushing Dare's cheek lightly.

"How did you do that?" She sniffed again and smiled at me sadly as I brushes the tears off her face. "I think I touched myself too much"

My hand froze and my eyes widened. "You…You hurt your wrist from masturbating!?" I said a little loudly.

Dare rolled he wrist, wincing, and I covered it with my hand, stopping her. She smiled at me. "I guess so…I kinda just discovered is a few days ago." I busted out laughing despite myself.

"How could you not know?" I said gasping. "What are trying to say, Emilia?" Dare huffed, with a hurt look on her face. I stopped laughing, and forced a serouis look on my face. "S-Sorry, nothing, I just- Wait, why can't you stop?" I asked.

Dare's mouth twisted and she looked up at me. "It feels good." She said softly. I felt something tickle up my spine from what she just said. "Well, maybe you should stop for awhile." Dare pouted. I smiled at how adorable she looked, and could not help but play with her pink locks. A sly expression crossed her face, a grin. "You can help me!" She exclaimed. My eyebrows arched "Help you…Stop? Wha-?" Dare pulled me into the stall more, then closed and locked a stall door. She laughed at the expression on my face. "Help me feel good, silly!" She smiled. I made a strangled sound, a humble of word trying to come out of my mouth at once, trying to get them out. She waited patiently. "Dare! WHA-I CAN-NO!" She pouted, then began to stroke me arm lightly. I shivered despite myself, trying to shuffle around to open the stall, but she pushed her body against mine so tight that I could not unlock the door. She looked up at my immediately.

"Pleeeaassee, Emi! I wanna feel good. Just help me out this once." Dare said, smiling seductively at me, he fingers still continuing a path of light stocks on my arm, and her body pressed even tighter against me.

"Don't ya'?" She wispered, in my ear. I jumped and I think she felt it too, because a wide smile came across her face.

I must admit, Dare made me feel things…funny things…like butterflies in my stomach. I liked her…maybe I had a little crush on her. I mean look at her. She is adorable! British, short, innocent. But those funny things were now, swirling at the bottom of my stomach making me feel a certain lust.

"Please, Emilia! Please, please, Pleeeaassee!" Dare said bouncing on her toes. I groaned at the way he body was rubbing against mine.

This was wrong. SO wrong. "Emilia! Emi! Em! Emi!" Chanted Dare.

I groaned loader at her words spiraling threw my ear. A noise hammering threw the walls and into my ears. "Okay! Fine, Dare!" I yelled, completely giving up. Dare's mouth dropped, a delight look onto her face. "Really?" She smiled and huggeds me which made me groan once again.

I stammer out a "Wh-What" Then suddenly grabbed me hand, moving it between her legs, hiking it up her skirt. I breath whooshes out as I feel the material of her panties, her hands pushing mine up to her. I can feel heat radiating from her damp panties.

I didn't- I never... I NEVER thought this would happen. I mean come on! I wouldn't have thought anyone... even Dare, eccentric as she was, would do anything like this. Huh. What was this? Dare seemed to think it was something simple. She wanted to feel good; I could do that. Masturbation by proxy.

Dare looks up at me, concerned. "What's the matter, Emilia? Do you not know how to..." She trails off, wiggling her fingers, and it reminds very much of where my hand is.

I swallowed hard. "Can... can I kiss you?" I don't know why, but I feel this need. It's not just one friend helping another to me. I don't think anyone would think it was besides Dare.

Dare looks surprised. "You want to?" I nodded and Dare grinned, bringing her lips to me eagerly. I'm overwhelmed by the sensation, Dare's onslaught pushing me back against the stall wall. I make a muffled sound, Dare's lips moving against mine. Kissing is... kissing is GOOD. I break away to take a breath. Dare's... Dare's a lot better at that than I thought. Not that I thought about it. My fingers twitched against her, unsure what to do, but Dare didn't seem to mind, her breath hitching. My own breath shuddered, triggered by the look on Dare's face, and I realised what I can do to her. What I can make her feel, and it makes me feel amazing inside, this hot throb making me ache. I move my fingers again, more deliberate this time, stroking along the damp material. Dare made a soft sound, her hands gripping me tightly.

I know, I know. It was stupid. It didn't make any sense. But I don't care. If I can do this, if I have this opportunity, I'm going to do this, regardless of the circumstances, regardless of whatever happens after. I'll have this, as confusing as it may make me later.

Dare pushed into me, and I stroked her harder, my fingernails dragging over the material. "Oh Emilia," She moaned, and I felt something flutter in me. She pushed me off for a second, and I looked at her, confused. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her panties, dragging them down. Pink. I should've known. She takes my hand again, bringing it back to her, and I can feel her wetness directly. Dare moved against me slightly. "That's better," She sighed, and I had to agree. It was MUCH better. I kissed her impulsively, pushing her back into the stall wall harder. Dare responded enthusiastically, her tongue flicking into my mouth teasingly. I moved my fingers, finding her clit, and she gasped, her hips jerking into me as I apply pressure, rolling the swollen nub between my fingers. "Uh, this IS better." Dare gasps, her eyes rolling back in her head. I make a soft murmur of agreement, kissing her lightly, even as she breaks away to pant. I like being face to face with her, seeing how I'm making her feel, her moans filling me, vibrating into my mouth. "Mmf, Emilia..." Whimpers Dare, jerking against me, and I grin, because I know she wants more. I move my hand down through her slick, velvet heat, and push my fingers into her slowly. Dare lets out a low moan that tugs at me, and I kiss her again, even though I need to breathe, and I'm finding it increasingly hard to do so. I curl my fingers in her tightness, stroking the hot walls. Dare bites her lip, her eyes closed, and I take the opportunity to study her, my eyes scanning her face, and it makes my heart beat faster. It might be more than a little crush, especially now. I sob out a breath and move my fingers harder inside her, rocking my hand back and forth. I kiss her to muffle the cry that escapes her mouth, and she bites my lip, making me moan in turn, my breath escaping in a rush. And Dare is pushing against me, matching my strokes, and I feel her start to tighten around me, her body tensing. She lets out a sob, her body shaking, and I feel her clench around my fingers, and I push my body against her, pinning her against the wall and holding her. Dare's breath is hot on my neck, the scent of her shampoo filling my lungs, pink strands of her hair tickling my face.

There's a moment where I stare blankly ahead, into the white-green walls of the stall, wondering what the fuck just happened. I just made Dare come. I... I fucked Dare. My mind is having trouble comprehending it, and then her giggles, her pelvis wriggling against me as she pulls her panties back up, smoothing her skirt down. "You smell good, Emi," She said, kissing my neck. She slides around my paralysed form, slipping out of the stall, and my eyebrows furrow as I gaze at my hand, slick from her. I shake my head and walk to the sink, washing my hands with some reluctance, not wanting her off me. It was proof... proof it was real.

Dare sighs happily. "You're really good at that Emilia. I thought doing it by myself was good, but you-" She sighs again, a dreamy smile on her face. The smile fades from her face, a serious look replacing it, and her eyebrows dip down, furrowing. "You want me to do it to you?"

I find myself spluttering, bringing my wet hands to my mouth, the smell of soap burning my nose and eyes. Somehow a "Yes." finds it's way out of my treacherous mouth, and I press my hands over it harder, trying to suppress any other things that might want to spill out.

Dare nods, pursing her lips. "'Kay 'kay. When my wrist gets better I'll make you feel good."

I look at her incredulously. "Dare... do you know what you're saying? It's not that simple!"

Dare frowns, putting her hands on her hips. "I know that, I'm not stupid. You think I would've asked Miss Aubrey for help?" She approached me, smiling sweetly. "I like you, and you like me. It's THAT simple. I wanted help, you wanted to help me. And later, I'll help you." Her fingers tiptoed their way up my arm, raising goosebumps in their wake. "It's simple. Easy as pie." Dare dropped a soft kiss on my cheek, grinning. "Ooo, can we get pie? Pleeease Emilia!"

I feel my body relax, reassured by Cat's attitude. Nothing had changed, it'd just gotten better. And I found myself hoping that Cat's wrist would heal pretty quick, as in yesterday. I dry my hands on my pants, taking a deep easy breath and moving to exit the bathroom, Cat bouncing alongside me. "Okay, but you're paying."

Dare's face dropped. "Aw." I take her hand as we leave, and she entwines her fingers in mine, swinging our arms back and forth and chanting about pie


End file.
